


he's in love

by jesjones



Category: VlogSquad, david dobrik - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesjones/pseuds/jesjones
Summary: david is in love with  his best friend and she doesn't know but....he doesn't know that she's in love with him too.
Relationships: David Dobrik/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

You and David have been friends for a while now. Both of you loved making fun of your other friends. You, as well as David, loved seeing their reaction, even if it was a small "awww" or a big "oh my fucking god you guys" to David it meant everything and everybody knew it, but since you two started hanging out it seemed like you were helping him the most with his vlogs and the surprises and the gifts and everything else. 

David was grateful for all the help you offered him, he appreciated every little bit of effort you were willing to give him to make everything turn out well for the videos. He knew you were genuine about your actions and you didn't help him to get something in return and he loved that about you. He loved how careful to the details you were sometimes, or how good your dynamic was when working, he loved being around you. But what no one knows is that he has fallen for you, and hard. 

The first sign that made him realize that he's in love with you was when you got his chipotle and taco bell order right. He saw you as you are and he loves you, in secret. He's scared to tell you because the feeling might not be reciprocated and if he tells you, your reaction is what terrifies him the most. So, he keeps it all to himself make sure he doesn't fuck things up with you. 

Little did he know that you are in love with him too. Also, in secret but because you were scared of something else, you're scared of people in general, you're scared to trust people, yes David has been with you through some tough times but putting your whole trust into someone is not easy, so you stay silent about your feelings too. 

It all changes one day when David texted you saying he's coming over to brainstorm ideas for the vlogs. That's fine, it's not the first time you two spend time together alone thinking about what could he film the next day. 

Not even 10 minutes after you got the text you hear a knock on the door. You welcomed David into your small apartment, which is more like a studio, and tell him to get comfortable. 

You were wearing a pair of light grey sweats and a t-shirt with no bra, like usually. David had a pair of black jeans and his merch on, surprisingly no cap. 

He put his camera down on your coffee table and threw himself on your bed. It was a master-bed with white sheets and lots of soft pillows, which David loved. 

\- I have literally no ideas, he sighed super hard after he said that. 

-Let's chill for a bit and we're going to figure this out, you said softly and placed yourself on the bed nicely. 

\- Thank you for always helping me. 

You let out a soft chuckle.

-Hey, I'm here for you no matter what. 

\- Thank you, he smiled and looked at you and right after he sat down next to you. 

After an hour or so, he looked at you with wide eyes and gasped a bit

-I got something! 

\- What? 

-You are going to be a big part of it. 

-What? I don't follow, you said with furrowed brows. 

-So, I'm thinking, what if... he paused a bit making sure you were paying attention, -his eyes locked on yours- what if you pretend you're my girlfriend? 

-W-why would- 

-Listen, listen, hear me out, you act every time the camera is on, so we are going to make a whole bit, no double takes, we get peoples reaction and that's it. We can do it, different times, first time for Jason, Natalie, Taylor, Zane and Heath and a second time for Todd, Scott, Carly and Erin and whoever else is around. 

\- I- it sounds good but like, are you sure its gonna work? 

-Not really, but I want it to work, so I really do need your help a lot. 

-I am going to help you, don't worry, but I'm a bit worried. 

-Hey it’s alright, people are shipping us already so I think it's only fair we give them something back even if it's fake. 

Now you got a bit sad, cause you knew you couldn't tell David how you really felt, if it was after you, you wouldn't give them something fake. 

He looked down at his hands after he said that, waiting for a reaction and an answer, thinking about how it would be if it was real, if the two of you were in a real relationship, but that he couldn't tell you. 

You got yourself together and decided to give him an answer. 

-I'm down for it to be honest, I just hope you're right about everything else and I hope we're gonna get things done in time for you to post too. 

-Yeah that, we'll see about that, and you laughed together at that. 

The next day both of you were busy with something else but the day after that you managed to meet up and start planning. You were going to do the surprise for Natalie, Jason, Taylor, Todd, Zane, Heath and Mariah first, two days from then and other two days after that for the rest: Suzy, Scott, Joe, Carly, Erin and Matt and it was all done, David just had to say 'action!' and it all could start. 

So it did. Two days later, you dressed up a bit, a little extra than usual to make it more real, and you put a little more makeup on. You got off the uber at Davids house and went inside. As soon as you stepped in, you saw David filming with Zane and as you planned you went up to David

-Hi babe, hi y'all and kissed him on the cheek. And as you went to get a bottle of water you heard the people in the living room, Zane was at a loss of words for the moment all you heard was a "wha-", Natalie and Taylor gasped a bit, Jason went up to David and hugged him and Todd and Zane followed him. 

-I always had faith in you dude, then you came back from the kitchen and smiled at everybody. 

-Wait I don't get it. what's going on? 

-Bubba they're- they're dating. 

Heath turned his head from you to David at least five times

-But how? 

-Just like that, our boy got himself a beautiful, brilliant woman to spend the rest of his life with. Everybody laughed at Jason and congratulated both of you while Natalie watched still suspicious. 

-This doesn't smell good to me. 

-You don't smell good Nat, Zane yelled at her and the rest started laughing again. 

-Fuck you. Zane, Nat replied and joined everybody else. 

-No but seriously, are you guys dating? 

You look at David and he looks at you, with the camera pointed at the others he starts giggling and responds:

-Nahh and obviously they start booing and lightly punching David in the shoulders or arms. 

-Man, I trusted you, I really thought you made it, said Zane before patting him on the back. 

-Well at least I didn't lose you, Jason stated and even you started laughing then. 

You spent the rest of the day just chilling around the house, maybe everybody, except David, had a couple of shots and got a bit wild, but around 12am you called an uber and went back to your apartment. 

Two days later 

You were all meeting at Jasons former house, Carly, Erin, Matt and Suzy were chilling on the sectional, Scott and Joe were making tiktoks. David was in the bathroom when you texted that you're on your way. Then he got ready and went into the living room to the others. 

-Hey guys, my girlfriend is coming over, be cool. 

Scott and Joe stopped mid-filming a tiktok, Suzy instantly started laughing

-What? You? David you're so funny, but he turned to her with a serious look then she stopped laughing. 

-Are you serious? 

-Yeah, she's gonna be here any second now. 

-Oh my god! 

-Yeah you're right, oh my god. Carly joined Erin. 

-David oh my god! is this really how you're going to introduce us to her? 

-Well, I just wanted us to be in a familiar place, where you're yourselves, I don't know. 

-Oh my god, David, congrats, I guess! 

-Yeah thank you Joe. 

-I never really thought I'd live to see the day. 

-Hahaha good one Scott. but he truly laughed at that. David really does what you to be his girlfriend, he's just scared. 

You didn't knock as David told you to just walk in, so you opened the door and greeted everyone 

-Hiii guys, what's up?

-Ooohhh are you serious??? Scott, Erin and Matt sort of yelled at the exact same time, Really? y/n?? 

-Goddamn Dave, I genuinely hoped you were going to bring your girlfriend, Scott sighed immediately. 

-Seriously, it's funny but come on guys, Matt exhaled deeply and rolled his eyes. 

Right after entering you went next to David, him placing one hand on your hip and you yours on his back. 

-You know, David started turning to you, as well as the camera, I had a feeling this wouldn't work with them. 

-Yeah but we got them for a minute there, and you laughed and they joined. 

-Well, I guess I won't live to see the day he gets a girlfriend, was Scott's statement and everybody kept on laughing. 

You both sat down on the couch and planned on something else to film so David could post at the end of the week 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after failing to convince the squad that you and david are dating, the only thing left to do is take matters into your own hands.

Not long after that plan failed you kept thinking about David... romantically. the way him calling you his "girlfriend" sent shivers down your spine, or how him calling you "babe" sounds so sweet it makes you want nothing more but that for the rest of your life. you were being honest with yourself and you were aware that thinking about David took most of your time in a day, but what could be done about that, what could you do about that. 

You didn't know if David felt the same and to ask him if he does, oh boy it made you sick because you know you don't have the guts to do that. to ask one of the guys in the squad to subtly ask David how he feels about you, he would realize that something is fishy and would question it. 

To ask one of the girls, it wouldn't be such a bad idea, but then he would think that someone else has a crush on him and they dm'd one of the girls to ask David some stuff. it wouldn't work, plus, in any moment anyone could slip and just tell him that it's you. 

There was almost nothing you could do to find out how David feels about you, but for now you decided to focus on work. since the plan didn't work and you and everybody else there that day brainstormed other ideas for the vlog and Dave got enough footage and posted it, you stopped being around them so much, not because you wanted but because you had to, you couldn't just go there and drool over David while everyone had fun for the vlog or just had fun, generally. 

You kept making excuses that work is exhausting you and you didn't feel good enough to go and hang with them so you stayed inside your apartment and went to sleep early, or that your boss gives you so much work to do that you barely have time to breathe, or take a shower before you go to bed, you would say that you just fall asleep with your laptop next to you. it got easy to say that you're busy to get away from embarrassing yourself in front of David and just spill everything, that's why every time someone recognized you on the streets you would always make it look like you were on a rush, and everyone believed it. 

Your excuses were working and saving you from confessing your feelings to the one you grew to love. 

David wasn't doing much better anyway. he had you on his mind as much as you him, but he actually had much work to do, he wasn't lying about it, so in some way it was kind of easier for him to keep his mind busy, but it never lasted too long and there you were again, every time. 

He had to edit, someone mentioned you and he couldn't stop thinking about how bright your smile is and how it warms his heart, he would post and someone would ask about you and he would get a bit stuck cause you weren't around that much as before, he would watch the news or just scroll on Instagram or twitter and he would see you running from home to work being all booked and busy and he just couldn't stop himself from thinking how nice it would feel to have you next to him you two working together. 

To be fair, he was a bit confused as to why all of a sudden you had so much work to do, you worked at that firm for over three years and you were the best there, no one gave you so much work to do that you didn't have time to even spend lunch with the squad on a hot spring day, but he didn't question it, he trusted you, although he wished to see you drunk in his house again, messing around with the guys, more than ever... but he didn't disturb you. 

He was a little bit scared, he had to admit, his feelings for you scared him, it felt weird to move on, it wasn't the first time, but the way you made him feel was something he hasn't experienced and god only knew how much he wanted to do it, he wanted to love you so loud that everyone would hear you two, but how could that happen when he didn't know the way you felt about him and when he was too much of a pussy to ask you, or confess his feelings to you. 

At some point you got actually tired. it wasn't work, you obviously didn't have that much work to do, but you got tired of being on your own and hiding so much, so what else could you do but take the matter into your own hands. what did you have to lose after all? some of the best people you've ever met? no big deal, right? 

With that decision made karma also decided to be on your side and you got a text from Natalie than Zane saying there's a party at David house tonight, so what better opportunity than this? you texted both of them that you'll be there and told Nat specially to have that one brand of tequila that you like. 

Forward a few hours, you hand on a pair black distressed an high waisted shorts with a neon pink cropped top but with long sleeves, that looked simply amazing with your olive toned skin, and with your favorite pair of black ankle boots, you let your hair down and gave it some beach waves, and your makeup was as simple as usual, moisturizer, some gel on the brows, some mascara, some highlight and a pop of pink at the inner corner of your eyes to match the outfit. when you were done and while you waited for your Uber you put on a couple of puffs from the perfume that David complimented once when you all went out. 

When you got there, you could clearly see that everyone was happy to see you, so happy that half of them that they didn't forget about the tequila though you asked Nat only for that but they just wanted to take credit. 

David was super excited to see you, he hasn't seen you in so long in person that the moment he laid eyes in you his heart skipped a beat and he had to catch his breath. he came closer to you to greet you and, god, how you missed his hugs and his laugh and his scent, and luckily, he noticed yours and complimented you again on it. 

While some of you went to the side to catch up and before David went to film something you turned to him and whispered in his ear 

-I have to talk to you later.

He seemed a bit confused but he said okay and just left. what you meant by later is a few shots later, when you're just a tiny bit past your tipsy stage to be able to tell him how you feel. 

And then those few shots kicked in, it was the perfect moment. some people were still coming, a lot of them were spread out in the back yard, the ones inside were playing some stupid game and getting more drunk, so for now it was a bit quiet, David didn't have to film that much and you could take him inside his room to "talk". 

The alcohol in your blood made you a bit hot and bothered so you had to control that for some time. you went to the living room and saw David sitting next to the pool table talking to some people, when he saw you, you signed him to follow you to his room and he excused himself and went after you. 

-Hey, uhhh should I lock the door? he asked somehow confused, not knowing what to expect from you. 

-Yeah, sure.

He did and went to sit on the edge of the bed and so you started, you had to get it all out 

-Okay good, you're sitting, great, well uhhh I have to say this Dave, I have been keeping it to myself for way too long and I just- I can't anymore, I have to say it and right now I am too dizzy to stop and I'm sorry if I'm not going to make much sense-

-Oh boy, he chuckled 

-Yeah you're right and this is funny, probably, anyway, I can't sit either Jesus this is not easy, you took a deep breath and let it all out 

-I like you Dave, no, no no, I don't like, I- shit. now that's a bad start, haha, i am in love with you Dave, and I have been for a fucking while and god knows you were the only thing in my mind for so long I couldn't focus on a lot of things because of that, Jesus, David, I feel so many things when I'm with you but the one that confuses me so much and it makes me think that you're the one is.....calm, I feel calm, I feel you and I want to be with you.

You stopped pacing around the room and stood straight in front of him, ready to be hit by reality. 

-Jesus y/n, that was a lot and fast, so let me make it short, I am in love with you too y/n and I want to be with you too aaand I feel calm when I'm with you too.

Your heart stopped for a second and you gasped slightly, your knees starting to shake a bit

-Dave-

He signed for you to come closer and take his hand and you did, he took yours into both of his and rubbed it slowly

-May I kiss you now?

You nodded your head rapidly as if you've been waiting for this moment your whole life. he got up and cupped your face with both his hands, when you felt his warm touch on your already burning skin a shiver went down your back, and he looked at you for a second, your eyes, your parted rosy lips and your eyes again, but you couldn't stop from looking into his eyes, as warm as his touch and so calm. he leaned in an you kissed. the kiss was slow but hot, with nothing but love in it, passionate and as real as a kiss can get. your hands ended up on David's chest, ones palm on his heart and you felt it beat underneath, it was the heart beat you wanted to feel for the rest of your life. 

When you pulled from the kiss you both giggled and you felt like you needed more alcohol as if the one you had in your system just vaporized, but David spoke 

-How about you go on a date with me sometime this week?

You looked at him and smiled 

-I would love to, but let's party tonight, and you kept on partying and you even stayed the night, but you didn't sleep on the couch this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi, part two is finally up. i hope everyone likes it, i really enjoyed writing it. pls be kind and dont forget to leave kudos

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy, please let me know if u liked it and if u want a part two (its in the making anyway) ly


End file.
